Spectrum
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: Red. Orange. Yellow. Green. Blue. Indigo. Purple. The seven colors of the rainbow corresponding with multiple people all facing the same issue; the titans. /PWP/


** Spectrum  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Red.<span>**

Red was the color of the blood the soldiers saw while at the battlefield. The grass was permanently stained with it. The many rags used to cover the bodies bore the dark color. The many injuries one sustained during fighting the titans were of that hue. It was the color of the titan's huge muscles inside the body. The terror of all three walls painted crimson. The monstrosities that had somehow had their genetics passed to humans to make them into shifters—no, into _traitors_.

**_Red—Mikasa Ackerman._**

From the moment of her parent's death, Mikasa knew that she wasn't like most others. She had this raging strength inside of her that ate its way out every time Eren was in trouble or was getting himself into trouble. The scarf constantly around her neck reminds her of the kind deed he and his family had done for her so long ago. It also reminded her of Carla Jeager's untimely death and the promise she made to the late woman.

Now as a strong ranked woman in the corps, she fought valiantly, sending down titan after titan in order to save the people that she loved. She had a purpose written deep in her head, and even if she lost track of what she needed to do, she still slaughtered the monsters.

Still, in her heart there was compassion and love. Her best friends were always there for her, no matter how rough everything got. And even so, half the time she had to back them up because of Armin's lack of physical strength and Eren's lack of temper.

The blood which stained her skin would never wash away, even if it wasn't visible. The damage had already been done and there was no taking back what was lost.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Orange.<span>**

Orange was the color of the sunset every evening. It was a reminder to all the soldiers that they had survived yet another day. But at the same time it was a warning that another morning was coming. Another day where they would have evade the monsters again. There were those that didn't make it. They however, were blessed with an eternal sunset. They could watch it along with all their friends still on the bruised ground.

**_Orange—Jean Kirschtein & Marco Bodt_**

They had met and almost instantly became inseparable. It didn't matter their differences. They worked together beautifully. Sometimes, Jean would ask the other what he thought about that day's mission, or the food, or really anything. Just so he could keep the conversation running for fear of the next day. Fear of the possibility that one of them may perish to the wrath of the titans.

And then it happened. Jean approached Marco's body, half of its' face missing. His entire world crumbled and sunsets would just never be the same again.

They were a constant reminder that he was alive while his best friend had been violently slaughtered. Sure, it may have been that _bitch's _fault, but he felt like it was his because he hadn't been there to save him. And sure, the wonderful freckle-face had all the sunsets in world, but Jean was more than sure that they wouldn't be the same without him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yellow.<span>**

Yellow was the color of lightning. The lightning seen every time a shifter changed into their horrid forms. After some time, humans began to fear this color, saying that it brought out bad luck and terror. Specifically, it was the color of that _traitor's _hair, who leeched her way into the military police and killed multiple people. But for now, it was the spark of light from the sky that people looked out for.

**_Yellow—Annie Leonheardt_**

Annie had weaseled her way into the inner walls and created chaos as the female titan. Of course, this entire mess with the rogue titan and everything could have been easily avoided if only she had kept her damn mouth shut, but she felt the need to tell everyone about the things she did. After all, it was dangerous to keep things bottled up for much too long after all.

That little prick Armin though, he just _had _to be his smart little self and see past her. Annie had put up such a good façade that it was ridiculous, and this little blond _coconut head _found her out? She hadn't felt so upset for such a long time. And so in her lust for bloodshed, she unleashed the beast in her. Lightening stoke and the titan was unleashed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Green.<span>**

Green was the color of unstained and clean grass. The sign of new life. Grass that kept growing and growing no matter what anyone did to it. No matter how many horse hooves trampled over it. It was also the color of their cloaks; the symbol of the Corps. The symbol of hope for the people inside the walls, who lived in constant fear that their remaining freedom would be taken away by monsters.

**_Green—Levi Ackerman_**

Levi was humanity's strongest. He was the fastest in all the survey corps. His name was popular throughout the walls. Sometimes it was a harsh slur against him because he was in the corps and they do a shit job every time they send out troops. But Levi—well, he didn't have a decision to make when it came to missions.

He had lost his entire squad; one after one they became destroyed by the female titan during her rampage. He had watched humanity's greatest hope get himself eaten by her, and thought that he had just lost his last chance at defeating the titans.

But he wore the green cloak of the survey corps. There was no way he was going to lose hope this far into the battle.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Blue.<span>**

Blue was the color of water. Tales of an ocean, a large mass of water that seemed to be endless toward the horizon passed around within the crowds. Everyone wanted to see it. At the same time, blue was the color of the sky, which proved people that there was still life and that they weren't completely alone even when the times got hard.

**_Blue—Armin Arlert_**

Even as a young child, Armin was fascinated with the subject of the ocean. Some people refused to believe him and bullied him, since the walls were their only means of protection and that's all they had ever seen. But when he joined the army he made it a personal goal to get past the monstrosities and visit this ocean, hopefully with Eren and Mikasa, just to prove all the other people wrong.

He knew that he wasn't the strongest when it came to physical missions but his mind made up for it. It was a vast sea of information which could hold more than anyone ever thought that it could. Some would even go as far as to call it photographic, but Armin just tried to make it seem like he was a normal kid. After all, he was still pretty young.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Indigo.<span>**

Indigo was the color of the night sky. Endless but powerful, full of little stars to give it detail and life. It was the calmest sight in the entire expanse of their conquered land—from wall to wall. It was powerful but had a caring side to it, and if ever it got stormy, the color changed to black.

**_Indigo—Erwin Smith_**

Erwin was high strung. He was a powerful commander in the corps and was looked up to by most of his subordinates. But he was also a caring man. He never wanted anything to happen to his men, even though he knew that one's death was inevitable. But how was he supposed to stop it after it's already begun?

And the last thing anyone ever wanted was to see his rage. When provoked Erwin could kill with just a glance at something. His eyes clouded up and his calm grin transformed into an evil smirk. No one knew how the commander was capable of such mood swings so quickly, but they knew better than to question him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Purple.<span>**

Purple was the color of bruises. Injuries obtained from too much training, from a failed mission, or from disobedience toward a higher authority. It was the mark of their survival and of their perseverance. The one thing that constantly kept them going. The marks which told them that they were still _alive._

**_Purple—Eren Jaeger_**

Eren was coated in marks of injury. He had to go through immense training to get his body in perfect shape in order to go out and fight. The bruises were his own little way of telling his brain that he was doing this for a purpose and that it would soon be over. That the pain was nothing compared to the many deaths others had seen or faced.

He was doing this for Mikasa. For Armin. For Marco and even for Jean. Annie, well, Annie was a completely different story. She was a nutcase that used her power against everyone.

He was doing this for his mother, let her rest in peace. And for his father, even though he was the one that created the rogue beast living inside of his body.

He was doing this for himself. He was alive and was damn sure that he stayed that way for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>I vowed not to write SNK until I finished my final Kyojin project which is <em>Wings<em>, but Mr. Plot Bunny came to visit me. And this was born.**

**Check out Eternal White Rose on facebook for updates!**


End file.
